kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamayo
|Tamayo}} is a Doctor and Demon created by Muzan Kibutsuji who actively fights against him. Since encountering Tanjiro Kamado in Asakusa, he's actively trying to help Tamayo formulate a cure for demons. Description Appearance Lady Tamayo is a beautiful woman with long black hair that's tied back with a decorative pin. She has cloud purple eyes that hide her pupils and has a healthier complexion than most demons. Tamayo wears a dark violet kimono with flower patterns and a yellow sash. Personality Tamayo is a very kind woman who desires to free the world from Kibutsuji's tyranny. She knows the truth about his cowardliness and wishes to expose him so demons can live in peace. As a Doctor, Tamayo is very outgoing and will even offer her patients the chance to become demons in order to prolong their lives. She also treats demons just as she would any human, and appreciates when anyone does the same for her. Tamayo is very grateful to Tanjiro and Nezuko for treating her like a human and considers them both very close friends. She also has a deep connection with Yushiro and wishes to give him a normal life by her side. Synopsis History Tamayo was transformed into a demon by Kibutsuji hundreds of years ago. She deserted from his followers and has worked in hiding as a doctor ever since. After another two hundred years, Tamayo was able to successfully save Yushiro's life by turning him into a demon. Before doing so, she offered Yushiro the chance to live on as a demon but warned him of the hardships ahead. Asakusa Arc In order to closely track the movements of Muzan Kibutsuji, Tamayo and Yushiro live hidden in Asakusa, Tokyo. While walking through the city one day, Tamayo and Yushiro notice a young demon slayer dealing with a newly converted demon during a skirmish with Kibutsuji. Tamayo notices Tanjiro refers to the demon as a person and decides to help him get away from the Police. Tamayo uses her enchanting blood to create visual patterns that blind the police from Tanjiro. Then she and Yushiro confront him directly and she reveals that she is both a demon and a doctor. The Doctor takes both the husband turned demo and his wife back to her clinic. She sends Yushiro to bring Tanjiro and his sister to their hidden location. When they return, Tamayo introduces herself and excuses Yushiro's rudeness. He's clearly jealous of Tanjiro's opportunity to spend time with her and lashes out at him at every chance. Eventually, Tamayo has to get stern with him and hopes Tanjiro will one day become his friend. The group gets down to business and Tamayo reveals she was a demon created long ago by Kibutsuji. She fled from him and has been a fugitive ever since, studying to cure his curse and trying to find a way to eliminate him. Tamayo tells Tanjiro she turned Yushiro into a demon and offers dying humans the chance to live on as humans if they so choose. Tanjiro doesn't detect deception in Tamayo's scent and decides to ask if there is any way she can help turn Nezuko back into a human. Tamayo responds by asking Tanjiro to help her devise a cure for the demon plague. First, she wants permission to study Nezuko's blood and second she tasks the young demon slayer with collecting blood samples from demons closely related to Kibutsuji. Tanjiro decides to trust Tamayo and says he'll help because it will help a lot more people than just Nezuko. Tamayo is delighted to hear Tanjiro's sincere answer. Their calm meeting is abruptly interrupted by an assault from two of Kibutsuji's assassins: Susamaru & Yahaba. Yushiro rushes to protect Tamayo as the house is torn apart by a flying temari ball. Susamaru uses her powerful temari balls to tear apart the house and even blows apart Yushiro's head as he's trying to protect Tamayo. Tanjiro asks Nezuko to bring everyone else in the house outside, but Tamayo tells Nezuko to bring them to the basement instead. Tamayo asks Tanjiro to fight without worrying about them because they're demons and can heal. When Yushiro regrows his head, she colds Tamayo for ever getting involved with the demon slayer and exposing their hideout. Susamaru claims to be one of the Twelve Kizuki, and Tamayo explains to Tanjiro that those are Kibutsuji's twelve strongest demons. As the barrage of temari balls continues, Tamayo worries that Tanjiro won't be able to handle it while Yushiro's switching to attack mode. Several of the temari hit Tamayo and Yushiro, cleaving small parts of their body off. She tells Tanjiro not to worry because they will be healed soon. With Yushiro's aid, Tanjiro is able to go on the offensive and leaves the house with Nezuko to take on the demons. Tanjiro asks if these demons are closely related to Kibutsuji and Tamayo believes they most likely are, promoting the young demon slayer to promise to collect their blood. While Tanjiro confronts Susamaru directly, Yushiro says he and Tamayo should use the chance to escape. Tamayo only responds with a horrified look, forcing Yushiro to retract his suggestion. Yushiro and Nezuko take on Susamaru while Tanjiro deals with the Arrow Demon. Yushiro gets momentary revenge on Susamaru after going on the offensive and curses her for hurting Tamayo. This makes Yahaba recognize Tamayo as the infamous fugitive from Kibutsuji's legion of demons. Nezuko tries to kick one of the temari and gets her leg severed. Tamayo tries to treat her quickly but is surprised by how slowly Nezuko heals. She uses a healing serum to reattach Nezuko's leg. This allows Nezuko to rejoin the fight and even protect Yushiro by deflecting one of the temari successfully this time. Susamaru and Nezuko enter an intense game of back and forth where Yushiro is amazed by her newfound strength. Tamayo clarifies that the healing serum repaired her leg and nothing more. Nezuko is simply displaying her own rapidly growing strength. Before Susamaru has a chance to go all out against Tanjiro's sister, Tamayo decides to act. She distracts Susamaru by insulting Kibutsuji and revealing he's a coward who manipulates demon's because he's afraid of dying. At the same time, she casts her Aroma of Visual Daylight spell. The aforementioned spell weakens the Temari Demon's brain function and makes her incapable of withholding information. Tamayo successfully tricks Susamaru into uttering Kibutsuji's name out loud, triggering the curse in her blood to destroy her body completely. She studies the temari girl's remains and discovers she's not actually one of the Twelve Kizuki. Tamayo informs Tanjiro of Susamaru's fake status and takes a blood sample before going to treat Nezuko, who's been affected by her spell. She takes Nezuko to the basement and Yushiro follows her with Tanjiro joining them shortly after. Nezuko embraces her brother and then quickly embraces Tamayo and Yushiro as well as if they were her own family. Yushiro tells her to stop but Tamayo calms him down. Tamayo says she's been affectionate since she woke up and Tanjiro reveals that Nezuko has perceived both of them as humans. She views them as her own family and that's why she fought to protect them. This moves Tamayo to tears, as she's enveloped with emotion for still being considered human after being a demon for so long. The doctor embraces Nezuko back and thanks to her for warming the heart Tamayo was unsure she still had. Tamayo announces that she and Yushiro will leave the region and go back into hiding. In order to protect her from further danger, Tamayo sincerely asks if Tanjiro would like them to take Nezuko with them. Tanjiro thanks Tamayo for her concern, but he refuses and because he and Nezuko will never live apart again. The doctor understands and wishes Tanjiro good fortune in his future. The two groups go their separate ways and Tamayo smiles when Yushiro finally admits that Nezuko is beautiful. Abilities Overall Abilities: Lady Tamayo is someone with various skills and a very powerful demon in her own right. She successfully deserted Kibutsuji's army of demons and remain hidden from him for hundreds of years. Tamayo is a successful doctor with many of her own potions and serums. Tamayo is not a combat type, but she possesses a keen intellect and the ability to outsmart her opponents using her powerful Blood Demon Art. Blood Demon Art |Wakuchi}}: By using her claws to scratch her own arm and draw blood, Tamayo can cast spells using the scent to trigger illusions or manipulate her targets. * の |Shikaku Mugen no Kō}}: A illusionary spell that creates several flower visuals that covers an entire area. It's useful for sealing off a scene that needs to be kept hidden or secret from the public. She first used this technique to clear out a crowd and confront Tanjiro Kamado. * の |Hakujitsu no Makō}}: a spell that weakens the targets mental state, forcing them to answer truthfully or speak unconsciously. Tamayo first used this technique to get Susamaru to say Kibutsuji's name, triggering the curse and killing her. Equipment Medical Equipment *'Healing Serum': Tamayo has a healing serum made specifically for demons that can't regenerate their limbs quickly. She first used it on Nezuko to help her grow her leg back after Susamaru sliced it off. Battles Asakusa Arc *Tanjiro, Nezuko, Tamayo & Yushiro vs. Susamaru & Yahaba Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Asakusa Arc Supporting Characters